


Jacob seed and Judge!Dep working together.

by Ect00



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ect00/pseuds/Ect00
Summary: What if Jacob didn't die in Far Cry 5 and lives to join Joseph and the Dep in the new world. ( possible New Dawn spoilers so please proceed with caution)





	Jacob seed and Judge!Dep working together.

-Jacob and the Judge would usually go on scavenging runs to find any supplies New Eden needed to continue surviving in the new world.  
-Although he's much older now, Jacob still liked to pull his weight and absolutely refuses to be seen as a weak old man.  
-Much like they are with his older brother the Judge sticks by Jacobs side, protecting him from anyone and anything although they know Jacob could handle himself.  
-In all honesty Jacob misses how he and the Deputy used to argue and throw witty remarks at eachother. He'll sometimes try to get a rise out of them by making rude comments or being overly judgmental by their performance.  
-Once he got them pissed off enough to punch him in the face only for him to return the favor and in the process knocking their mask out of place, showing off a part of their face.  
\- "i haven't seen that pretty face of yours in years pup"  
-he doesn't miss the slight flush that spreads across their face before they adjust their mask to its former position.  
-Jacob still doesn't sleep as much as he should and spends most of the night wandering around the compound aimlessly, he usually runs into the Judge and they'll spend time sitting under a tree enjoying each others company in complete silence.


End file.
